1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a memory and a memory system including the memory, and more particularly, to a memory which may prevent encryption keys or data from being exposed outside the memory, a memory system including the memory, and a method of driving the memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In a memory system including a memory storing personal information or important data, to prevent the data stored in the memory from being monitored by, or exposed to, an external attacker, a method of encoding and decoding the data of the memory is used.
In a conventional method of encoding/decoding data of a memory, data input to the memory from the outside is encrypted and stored or encrypted data stored in the memory is decoded and output by using an encryption key having a fixed length, for example, one byte. However, in the data encoding/decoding method, since the same encryption key is used for encoding and decoding data, the data or encryption key may be exposed by external hacking attacks. Also, since a conventional encryption key is stored in a fixed area of a memory, if the area is exposed to the outside, the data or encryption key may become weak to the external hacking attacks.